SPY GEMS LOUD HOUSE WHAT NOW: AFTER THEM!
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Tysean & Nikki meets the Loud House Family; they have to flee and stop Yellow Diamond from destroying them and the earth after being sent to Royal Woods undercover; Tysean becomes Luna's first new manager; Nikki makes fast friends with Lori and the sisters.


The SPY GEMS & The Loud House:

WHAT NOW

AFTER THEM!

We Have Arrvied/Getting To Know The Louds

WE HAVE ARRIVED:

[The SPY GEMS Tysean (SHADOW) & Nikki was accompanied by Becky from 'Liv & Maddie'. They pulled up in front of a house that is at least two stories high, a big tree in the middle, a baseball bat, a tire swing, a rubber swimming pool filled with dirty water - half full, etc...]

Nikki- Are you sure this is where we're suppose to be?

Becky- Trust me, i'm sure

Tysean- Doesn't look like it cuz technically, this house is jus a house full of kids. Ain't I right, cuz technically, I'm right. We don't have time for this sht, I got a dome to get back to!

Becky- Trust me, all your questions will be answered in three, two, one- This is the house you guys will be staying at.

[Tysean and Nikki laughed histerically]

Nikki- Are you serious? (Points to it), This house?

Tysean- (Chuckles), Damn, whoever lives in this house must need to move out cuz that house is ridiculous as fk! I mean it needs a new coat of paint and every damn thing!

Nikki- And what the fk is in the yard?! Base ball bats? Tire swings? I bet they have a football goal next! haha!

Becky- Are you two done?

Tysean- Normally we'd say no but in ur case, we can make an acception. Say what you want and get it over with, this Chapter's gotta be done at least til we get 5 minutes inside the house.

Becky- Good enough.

Nikki- Where are we?

Becky- This is Royal Woods, you will be staying at the Loud House right here.

Tysean- Loud? Why are they called 'The Louds'? (To Nikki), See? our parents stay giving us these fked up names!

Becky- Like i said, you guys will be staying here.

Nikki- Did you inform them that? (Tysean- (Whispers), Yeah!)

Becky- Nnnn-o

Tysean- Then why the fk you brought us all the way out here then?! We could be outcasts in this deserted place where we don't even know where the hell to go!

Becky- Look, I love to tell you more stuff but u two got to get ready for the mission...

Nikki- Fine, in this house, tell us who we're dealing with

Becky- Fine.

[Becky, Nikki & Tysean walks up to their porch as Becky tells the two who's inside the house they will be staying in].

Becky- Over here, there's 10 kids, one of them is the middle child, 5 blondes, 3 dark browns, 1 light brown 1 white haired, 4 pets and a 15 month old baby. ages up from 15 months to 17 years old, they live up to their last name "Louds" for a reason.

[Tysean saw a book of someone's poems on the sidewalk outside and picked it up.]

Tysean- Um, Becky? Aren't there 11 kids cuz i feel like you're forgetting someone.

Becky- Nope. That's everyone.

Nikki- (Whispers to Tysean), How do you know they're 11 kids in there?

Tysean- You should know, I'm often the quiet one, but do you notice me around when you least think so?

Nikki- (Thinks for a second), Ohhh, good point.

Becky- There is one thing, though you gotta be fond of

Nikki- And what's that?

Becky- You're undercover so don't use ur gem powers.

[Tysean and Nikki groaned at that remark]

Tysean- Again with that 'undercover sht'

Nikki- Look, what's the point of doing the mission if we can't even fight?

Becky- Simple, yall can't fight either.

Tysean- Aww, WHAT?!

Nikki- Not FAIR!

[Nikki & Tysean moaned louder making some of the neighbors concerned. But what The two didn't notice was Becky and her glowing eyes glowimg yellow, and her laugh that almost sounds like someone familiar back at home. (Hint: Steven Universe, Yellow Glow)]

Nikki- Okay so you're saying we both can't use our gem powers or fight or blow our cover when near the Loud kids?

Becky- Yep.

Tysean- So basically you're sayin we should take an ass whoopin

Becky- That's right! You guys sure learn fast! (Flying ship noise), Uh- that's my rid- i mean... i gotta go- no um...

(Tysean & Nikki stares at Becky confused; Looks at each other then back at Becky)

Becky- (Smiles) hehe.

[NEXT SCENE: INSIDE LOUD HOUSE: FRONT DOOR]

[Becky pushes Tysean and Nikki inside after she opens the door].

Becky- gosh Imma miss you two 'hope you have fun bye good lu-uck! (Slams the door making the two scringe their faces), (Walks down the sidewalk to her car) You guys gonna need it. ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

[When Becky got in her car and left the two were left standing at the door still stumped.]

Nikki- Wait... did she just?

Tysean- We could be fked up for entering somebody's home! And most importantly, why is this door unlocked like they're expecting us?

Nikki- Who knows?

Tysean- We don't!

Nikki- Well they do. Maybe we could ask them. But remember, we can't blow our cover.

Tysean- I feel like we've been reassigned to a different location. (Starts walking around the house; Nikki follows)

Nikki- Well don't think of it like that, we're just here to do business

Tysean- (Stops and looks at Nikki), You know you can probably fool me with that type of sht, but what happens if someone else asks us "What Type of Business", what will you say then? huh?

Nikki- Well...

Tysean- Exactly!

[Someone was peeping from the kitchen and it looked like a light brown haired girl but they were unsure at the time, plus they didn't see her so she disappeared from there. Tysean was on his watch calling someone about this ridiculous situation they were in. Nikki was looking for the bathroom and she found it. As she went out she saw the hallway all messy. Then she saw someone with big yellow blonde hair. They both screamed as Tysean was still talking to that person.]

Tysean- WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN IM TRYNA TALK TO SOMEONE HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE SO DON'T TRY AND FOOL ME THINKIN SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE WITH YOU!

(To Caller on watch), Look, man, just know the next time i see you, expect an ass whoopin. We don't have time to play these games with you, this is not a joke. Oh you think this is funny? You laughin? Well guess what, I can teleport so watch your back, and don't think i wouldn't do it cuz i will, trust tha-

[There was a noise links to where the kitchen was... could be behind the chair...]

Tysean- (To Caller), Hey imma call you back... Yeah, don't forget what I said, Imma whoop your ass... don't even try to run from it cuz u and I both know you're gonna get yours. Yeah. Bye. (Hangs up phone)

[Tysean walks slowly towards the chair and a lizard popped out and he screamed]

Tysean- Aaaah! Nikki! [Tysean trips over the coffee table from backing into it]

[SCENE NO-FADE TO BLACK]

GETTING TO KNOW THE LOUDS:

[SCENE NO-FADE TO TYSEAN]

Tysean- Aaaah! Nikki! [Tysean trips over the coffee table from backing into it and suddenly a little girl with a red cap appeared on him.]

Red Cap Girl- Hey, there you are, Izzy! What did I tell you about frightening the guests?

Tysean- (To Self; mouths) Nikki was right, they were expecting us!

Red Cap Girl- Who are you?

Tysean- Who am I? First off, Who the fk is THAT?! (Points at reptile)

Red Cap Girl- Well, you're the guest so i guess it's only fair that- I'm Lana, & This is Izzy, my pet lizzard.

Tysean- Ohhh, Lana. Im Tysean but you can call me Shadow.

Lana- Hey! I've heard of you! You're that guy from those adventure spy movies like... you were with those dinosaurs when the t-rex got blamed for something he didn't do!

Tysean- Yeah! How'd you know?

Lana- You're famous, man! Everyone's going to freak!

Tysean- Cool! You got anymore reptil-istic pets?

Lana- Sure do, follow me!

[Tysean & Lana went upstairs to her room and he sees another girl who looks just like Lana, But she wears a black tiara and is in a long pink gown with a light pink stash. He could tell the reason why the two are twins with different personalities.]

Tysean- You guys remind me of this show I use to watch called Sam & Cat? Lana you're dirty which brings out the character sam and Cat is girly and pink like...

Lana- (Whispers), Lola

Tysean- Lola?

Lola- (Looks up & gasps) Tyson! You came! (Runs and hugs him)

Lana- It is pronounced Ty-Shawn!

Lola- No it's not!

Lana- Yes It Is!

Lola- No it's not

Lana- Yes it is, he told me (Points at him)

[Both of the twins looks at Tysean].

Tysean- (Chuckles Nervously), Yeah, hehe, it's true. It is Ty-Shawn.

[Lana sticked her tongue out at Lola and then the next thing he knew both twins started fighting going at each other. Tysean stepped in between the two and separated them.]

Tysean- Girls Girls, (At Lana), Look here, I already told you so Imma tell her what I just told you while teeling you again... at the same time. confused? (The Twins looks at each other confused)

Tysean- Yeah, I get that a lot. Now, you two can just call me Shadow Capish?

Lana Lola- (Quickly stands side by side each other facing him), Yes, Shadow.

Tysean- (To Self), Wow. That sht was so sudden.

[Next Scene]

[Lori was doing Nikki's finger nails, and Nikki was discussing the real reason why her and Tysean were here in the first place avoiding breaking Becky's rules of blowing their cover. Plus she was talking about the struggles of the two have against one another trying to stand each other.]

Nikki- Sometimes, I wish he can just listen to me for once. I mean, Im younger than him but still, I don't want anything to happen to him, you know, Lori?

Lori- Yeah, Nikki. Lincoln feels the same way. I do tend to say no all the time but that's only because i care for them a lot.

Nikki- Yeah, wait- (Record Scratch sound), Who's Lincoln?

Lori- Ohhh, you haven't met all of us! Well, there's me, my sister Leni, our sister, Luna, our sister luan, our sister Lynn, she's named after our dad by the way, (Breathes) our sister Lana, her twin Lola, our sister Lisa, our baby sister Lily & our only brother Lincoln. He's the middle child out of all of us. I'm the oldest.

Nikki- Cool!

Dark Haired Girl- You forgot me. (Both jumped)

[Nikki & Lori jumped and Lori accidentally spilled nail polish on Nikki's attire.]

Lori- Oh, I'm so sorry, Nikki!

Nikki- It's cool.

Lori- Lucy! I told you and the others before, Don't go into my room!

Lucy- I was hiding in the vents listening, since i don't have my book of poems, I don't have anything better to do. But that's fine. My internal existance is just another disappointment to my authority.

Nikki- What?

Lori- (To Nikki), We don't know she just says things like that, you'll get use to it.

Lucy- Later today you should be feared, because someone not even you or your soul can stop it from suffocating the pain you're about to have.

Nikki- (To Lori) Should I? [Then there was a tennis ball hit Nikki in the head and Lynn ran in and got it.]

Lynn- Sorry, Sis, Hey who is this? [Lynn gave a great look and instantly knew who she is], (Gasps)

Lori- This is Nikki, she's going to stay wit us for-

Lynn- i know who she is! She is awesome! Can you move things with your hands like you do in the adventures you went on with your brother?

[Nikki was about to but remembered what Becky said about blowing their cover]

Nikki- Um, no. I um, I am Nikki but I don't have those powers anymore I'm afraid. [Lynn sees her gem on her necklace.]

Lynn- But your gem is on your necklace.

Nikki- Yeah but I got that from a souviner store in my dimension. I will be more than happy to get you one if you like.

Lynn- Cool!

Nikki- Hey, have you seen my brother? He was downstairs talking to someone on his watch.

Lynn- Wait, Your brother is here too?!

Nikki- (Chuckles lightly) Yeah.

Lynn- Wow! He's just as amazing as you are!

Nikki- Aww

Lynn- Don't worry, I'll look for him! [Without a hair out of her place she zipped through from upstairs making the light blonde's glasses fall down from her face.]

Light Blonde- Aaah! Help! I'm blind! [Nikki walks out of Lori's room and took the light blonde's white sunglasses off her face], ahhh, that's better.

[She had a good glimpse of Nikki and shrieked with joy]

Light Blonde- OH MY GOSH, It's that girl with that glowy rock thingy!

Nikki- Yeah, it's a gem.

Lori- (Walking out of their room), Leni, this is Nikki.

Leni- Who?

Nikki- Me, Nikki, I'm Nikki! Hi!

Leni- Nikki? Oh, No thank you, I already have my house keys, thanks for the offer though. (Walks off & takes her sunglasses).

[Nikki looks at Lori like "What is wrong with her?"]

Lori- (Arms folded), Don't ask.

Nikki- Can you come with me to look for my brother?

Lori- Eh, sure. I ain't got nothing better to do. [So Nikki and Lori went downstairs to look for Tysean.]

[NEXT SCENE]

Lana-...El Diablo is my pet snake [El Diablo wrapped around Tysean's neck happily.]

Tysean- Uh, is he gonna choke me?

Lana- Nah, he likes you.

Tysean- Look, if he chokes me?

Lana- You better not hurt him

Tysean- Why would I hurt a- (El Diablo chokes Tysean), Oh! I l-Love you, t-too!

Lana & Lola- Awww [El Diablo releases Tysean and slithers from his neck.]

Tysean- (Gasping for Air)... That's a hug!

(Lana & Lola nodded happily) [NEXT SCENE: TYSEAN AND LOLA PLAYING TEA PARTY]

Tysean: More tea, mad'am

Lola: Sure, sir. One sugar or two?

Tysean: Dos! (Making a deuce sign) [Lola puts two lumps of suger in his little tea], This is fun, I don't see what's to not like about this! [Ltitle known fact, it's not that Tysean likes tea parties, it's only because he likes tea, period.]

Lana- (Arms crossed; Flat tone), You stick around long enough, you'll find out. (Tysean and Lola look at Lana strangely)

[Then there was a hopping frog hopping all over the place]

Tysean- Yo, is that Hops?!

[Hops was making his froggy sounds while Tysean beat boxes then dubstep music is added to the background and they both dancing to it. hopping around along, then Lana and Lola joined in. Then Tysean started spitting verses:

 _Tysean: Hoppin along wit Hops, bounce bounce bounce bounce to this dubstep beat, hanging wit the twins, springs not on our feets, if we get tired we'll face the defeat, oh, oooh yeah yall we'll face the defeat, all we do is win, winnin wha'd up dog pedigree, we hop, hop hop hoppin wit Hops, and we hope the Party never stops! Yeah!_

They were having too much fun that Tysean hopped out of their rooms and not watching where he was going, someone was under him and he fell back and landed on the floor on his back.]

Tysean- (Groans), hey... [What he sees before him is a little light blonde baby who was holding her purple blanket.] Aye, you must be Lily. [Lily was mumbling baby words and stuff so he can relate when she really wanted to tell him something], I'm just taking a tour around the house is all. I have a feeling that I may know some of you. (Touches her nose with his index finger)

[Lily giggled as Tysean snuggled her close to him.]

Tysean- (To self) She's so cute. (Poop sound)

Lily- Poo-Poo! (Claps and laughs)

[Tysean feels the full diaper inside his hand and started to get grossed out a little.]

Tysean- Okay, why don't we deal with your diaper first, then we can continue on with the tour. okay?

Lily- (Laughs), Poo-Poo!

[They have entered a purple room with two girls in it. One with braces and a mic and a brick wall looking back ground, and another one with music instruments all over the place, a bunk bed, and 3 amps. Lily clapped as Tysean slowly closes his door behind him.]

Braces Girl- So I told this girl she'd better giddy up! haha! (Audience noise), haha thank you, all of you are too kind.

Tysean- Whaa?

Braces Girl- Oh, Listen to this: Knock Knock

Tysean- [He looks around seeing the other girl on her acoustic guitar but notices the joke is aimed at him] Who's there?

Braces Girl- I'm

Tysean- I'm Who?

Braces Girl- I'm Luan, who are you?

Tysean- Hmm? Knock Knock?

Luan- Who's there?

Tysean- I'm

Luan- I'm who?

Tysean- I'm Tysean, and It's nice to meet you. You're pretty great at this stuff.

Luan- Haha thanks... hey! I know you! You use to joke around in the adventures you go on!

Tysean- (Blushes), Yeah hehe.

Luan- I learn just about much rated PG-13 humor I can from you on your shows!

Tysean- I try. And they hate it.

Luan- (Sighs sadly), I understand what you mean. (Sniffs and covers up her nose), Gosh, Lily, did you fill your diaper again?

Lily- (Claps & Giggles), Poo-Poo!

Tysean- Yes, she did. Tell me where to go to get her changed up?

Luan- Oh, she's down the hall to your right. Her name is Lisa.

Other Girl- But be warned, she's smart. Someone you may not mess forces with... So be careful.

Tysean- Why?

[The other girl put down her acoustic and picked up her electric guitar & started playing it. Which caught his attention real quick. He puts Lily down and walks to her.]

Tysean- And what's your name?

Other Girl- Oh, It's Luna, dude

Tysean- (Sighs Lightly) Luna... You so awesome wit that guitar

Luna- Hehe, thanks... you're so awesome with your singing.

Tysean- Wait- You heard of me too?!

Luna- Yeah, dude, we watch you every day after school

Tysean- No_Way! I'm still on?

Luna- Yeah!

Tysean- Cool!

Luna- Except On Weekends

Tysean- Fk! Yo, you don't have a manager don't you?

Luna- Well, actually no. (Sits down sadly)

Tysean- Well, you found one now

Luna- What?

Tysean- Your new manager!

Luna- You mean Luan?

Tysean- No, Love! Me! I can help you get to the top!

Luna- (Perks up) You mean love? Like You Love me?

Tysean- Yeah, I guess so

Luna- OH, I-I love you too!

Tysean- What?

Luna- Oh, i mean I would love you to be my manager. hehe. (Clears Throat)

Tysean- (Stares at her, Loss for words), Great! I also hope we can collaborate together someday.

Luna- What do you mean, little dude? We can collaborate right now.

Tysean- Oh Really? Sweet!

[They suddenly came up with a 2 minute song in 3 minutes. That's his talent combined with hers. After they performed it it was a hit to the both of them.]

Luna- How come I haven't heard of you before, Mate?

Tysean- I'm beginning to wonder the same thing, rock chick

[Both of them met eyes]

Luan- Uh-Oh, two music genius' in love!

[Both of them looked away from each other and stumbled over each other.]

Tysean- Yeah, um I would love to continue this a bit later because I have to change Lily's diaper and I also need to find my Sister Nikki.

Luan- Your sister is here too? Wow! Can we look for her?

Tysean- No! (Luna and Luan looked at him), I mean, no thanks, I'll do fine on my own though. Nice to meet the both of ya's so, I'll be on my way to find Pisa?

Luna- Lisa

Tysean- Lisa's room. Thanks.

[Tysean grabs Lily and walks out of their rooms when Luna blurted out]

Luna- I love you, mate!

Luan- (Coo's) Ohhh

[Luna blushes as Tysean admitted that he loves her too and leaves their room with a closed door behind them, they walked down the hall that is across from the twin's room is, which they were still jamming with Hops.]

Tysean- (To Lily), I wonder if the twins notice that I'm not in the room with them. Hmm, What you think, Lily?

[Lily spits in his face which he squints from the impact of her saliva hitting his lips and eyes etc... then they turned around to this brown door.]

Tysean- This must be your room, Lily. With the name: Visa on it.

Lily- Goo-Goo

Tysean- Lisa, right.

[They entered a dark but section lit room with all types of unique stuff with an interesting changing table. Then they spotted a girl with a white lab coat on with beaker and test tubes.]

Girl- Enter.

[They entered the room and gentley closed the door with his foot.]

Girl- Who says for you to enter, fellow citizen?

Tysean- Um you did

Lily- Goo-Goo-Goo! (Giggles)

[The girl turned around to have big glasses on, and a green turtle neck sweater under her lab coat, brown pants and the way she talks, seems that she has lateral lisp. None of them can mock the way she speaks even if they tried.]

Tysean- You must be Lisa?

Girl- Could Be, And you are?

Tysean- (Thinks for a second), Lisa

[The girl had a stupid look on her face from what she just heard]

Tysean- Is this the changing table?

[Tysean walked over to the little radiataion tank that was sitting links across from Lily's crib. And he changes her. As he does that, he talks to the girl... "Lisa".]

Lisa- So, what brings you here, um... Lisa?

Tysean- Well, Lily needed a change so, Luan told me that-

Lisa- Whoa whoa whoa! How do you know who we are?

Tysean- Well, I have a feeling I've seen yall somewhere before but i think I don't know a few of ya unless yall are in front of my face. [Tysean is finally finished changing Lily and threw her dirty diaper in the trash bin, kisses Lily on her cheek and laid her in her crib. Before he walked off, he remembers her purple blanket and she started to whimper.]

Tysean- (Gets Purple blankey off the floor), here you go, Lily. Sorry. [Lily grabs the blanket and instantly falls asleep with her thumb in her finger. Tysean feels a warm bond he never felt. He likes having fun with children. He was surprised at this] (Walks away from the crib), (To Lisa), I'm not here to cause trouble, and my name isn't Lisa... or never was Lisa. I was just being a smart ass. (Chuckles), And that's what I'm noted of being mostly famous for, hehe.

Lisa- Mm-hmm.

[Tysean stood there smiling when Lisa had a look that says "I don't believe him" so...]

[NEXT SCENE: THE CHAIR]

[Tysean finds himself tied, bound in a chair with a strap tied around his head, his wrists cuffed to the arms of the chair and yes, he's stuck so he struggled to get loose.]

Tysean- Hey! Let me loose! Lisa! Lisa-a-a-ahh!

Lisa- Shut up you homosapien!

Tysean- Wha- What the fk did you jus call me?!

Lisa- I say that barely a lot but if you want to know, well in your case, A low life indivisual

Tysean- Oh Hell No! (Struggles Some More)

Lisa- Stop fidgiting! Now since I don't trust you-

Tysean- (Scoffs), Obviously!

Lisa- I'm afraid have to ask you a few Q & A's. That is if you're not like Leni you would know what those are.

Tysean- Leni? Who the Fk is Leni?

Lisa- I also notice from the character I've came to know you swear a lot.

Tysean- I sure damn do, now who's Leni & why am I tied to this Chair like I'm becoming someone's prisoner?!

Lisa- You're gonna answer my questions first, then I'll let you go.

Tysean- Good. Start already! The quicker we start the sooner we finish!

Lisa- Agreed. Now, Who are you really?

Tysean- I'm Tysean Shadow Slowe and I was sent by Becky and she is just another friend of Liv's is all, okay?

[There was a lie detector on the side of him on the right and he now knew he was in the torture chair. The machine ding'ed saying "Right" flashing green, which meant that he was telling the truth. Tysean then got scared because Lisa will soon find out the real reason he and Nikki was sent here, and he is hoping that wouldn't get to the case.]

Lisa- Okay. Who are you?

Tysean- I'm actually Tysean-

Lisa- I know who you are, you're famous here.

Tysean- That's the second time I've heard that from a loud sibling.

Lisa- Oh yeah? who was your first?

Tysean- ...Lana

[SCENE: IN THE TWINS' ROOM]

[The dance party stopped with Hops gone and the two twins standing there; confetti on themselves & everything. Just to be clear, the lights were off with red, blue and green lights flashing when the party with them started. But now the lights are on.]

Lana- I think Shadow bailed on us.

Lola- That's not like him

Lana- Uh, yes it is, remember? Episode 53? He ditched Mr. Threehorn from helping him search for a gift for his boo Tria?

Lola- Oh. But he maybe not noticed he isn't in our room anymore.

Lana- Oh, brother, wanna go look for him?

Lola- Sure. I'm getting hungry anyways.

[The twins walked out of their room and went downstairs...]

[SCENE: LISA & LILY'S ROOM: TYSEAN AND LISA]

Lisa- Okay, I'll buy that fake story of yours.

Tysean- Fake? That Shts real!

Lisa- Fine. Now, state your purpose!

Tysean- Becky sent me and my sister Nikki over here to do a highly classified mission called: Nonya.

Lisa- Nonya?

Tysean- Yeah

Lisa- & What is this Nonya?

Tysean- Well, Nonya is a highly classified mission NO ONE should find out about, which is why it is fully known to be called: Nonya Dmn Business, Einstein! Which as you.

Lisa- So You weren't here for a visit

Tysean- Yes!

[The detector flashed a red Wrong on there, which meant he is lying.]

Tysean- Sht.

Lisa- I KNEW IT!

Tysean- Lisa! Look, as much as I wanna tell you, I can't tell you cuz Becky told me not to tell anyone.

Lisa- I understand.

Tysean- Really?

Lisa- Yeah, I also noted that you have un-realistic gem powers

Tysean- Uh...

Lisa- If you show them to me, I'll let you go

[That just got real difficult for him...]

Tysean- Right now?

Lisa- Yeah, now, unless you're willing to tell the truth and take this beating that I'm going to give you

Tysean- Uh, can we just forget this whole chapter here and call it a The End?

[Luan burst through the door laughing]

Luan- Good one, Tysean! haha! I got it! haha! [With that, Luan slammed the door and left. Leaving Tysean with a nervous chuckle.]

Lisa- No! I'm willing to see to it that my hero is really that hero

[Tysean was surprised... a four year old girl with a lateral lisp and smart has a hero who is completely opposite & is her hero... that confused him a lot.]

Tysean- I'm your hero?

Lisa- Listen, You may not know this, but just because I'm mature in the mind because I'm smart, I'm still a kid. I have a kid feeling inside me I cannot pass up. Now if you're willing to do this one thing for me, I would really be surprised.

Tysean- Like... an autograph?

Lisa- No, Stupid Nincapoop! Show me your gem powers!

Tysean- I don't got none (Bites his tongue in the inside of his mouth)

Lisa- But I see three gems... (Walks around and sees a fourth one on the top of his back then walks back), four to be exactly. Why can't you-

Tysean- Listen I can't, Im sorry, okay? I'm glad to be your hero but I was told not- I jus can't do It i'm sorry. I can still sign your lab coat tho?

[It almost looked like Lisa was about to cry a little bit but she held her own and turned him a loose.]

Lisa- You're free to go.

Tysean- Just like that? You're not gonna beat me?

Lisa- Just go.

[There was hurt in her voice. Tysean felt like he failed her so now, to her, he is just another person inside the loud house.]

Tysean- Look, I-

Lisa- I SAID GO!

Tysean- Dmn, fine. (Walks out. opens the door and walks ot but peeks in), But I wanted to say it's been an honor for...

[Lisa threw something at him but missed because Tysean slammed the door closed.]

Tysean- (To self quietly), ...Me being your hero (Sighs looking down)

[Tysean slowly walks down the hall reflecting what just happened until hands lifted him up through the ceiling, suddenly it was dark but heard a slightly silent humming noise as if there was an engine running.]

Tysean- Where am I?

Voice- You're in the vent

Tysean- (Jumps), Gah! you! [It was Lucy sitting there], It was always you that they're forgetting. You need to be more noticable when around people.

Lucy- Sigh. That is just one of the joys of being me. I like scaring people. Im mysterious, but also serious. The soul speaks deeper than the mind does, so listen to it.

Tysean- Alright, it's that there why these people stay forgetting your dark and creepy ass. Anyways, what are you doing in the vents, eavsdropping?

Lucy- (5 second silence), Correct, I don't have nothing better to do, I don't have my book of poems... I lost it.

[That then hit Tysean like a slap in the face by a gust of wind. He pulled out a notebook that said "Poems" on it and showed it to Lucy.]

Tysean- Is this what you looking for?

Lucy- (Snaps & Snatches it), Where'd you find it?

Tysean- Laying there outside on the sidewalk links away from your house.

Lucy- (Looks at notebook then back at him), Thank you.

Tysean- It's np problem.

Lucy- (Looks at Notebook again then back at him), Did you look in it?

Tysean- Well, I didn't actually had the time to since I was busy, was I not suppose to?

Lucy- (Opens it and reads it)

 _Lucy: Time, Wasted, People, Faded, Nothing even matters anymore,_

 _So what's the point in even trying to restore what we can't even manage? For instance, without assistance, more stuff galore, pain all over the place, some aching, some sore, no color, only black and white, I guess you can say It's a dark dark world, it's up to you and only you if how you're living is alright._

Lucy- (Closes Book), Well, what do you think?

Tysean- That's... deep. Damn, Lucy.

Lucy- (Cracks a small smile) Thanks, Lincoln helped me with most of the rhyming, now all I need is a title. I ran out of names for them.

Tysean- Hmm... If you had an hour glass, in your poem... how about Strange Things?

Lucy- Hmm, that could work... I don't know.

Tysean- Aye, mostly the title doesn't have to make sense, but as long as you give the audience an unexpected feeling, shts gon fall into place so why not hit'em with an un-relatable title?

Lucy- I never thought about it that way... I'll put it down. Thank you, err...

Tysean- Shadow.

Lucy- I've heard of you.

Tysean- Yeah?

Lucy- Yeah, I admire your dark gem powers

[Tysean froze there stupid for ten seconds]

Tysean- That could have been anybody else.

Lucy- Don't lie. You maybe able to fool Lisa but not me.

Tysean- So you were eavesdropping!

[Then the buzzing noise came louder, which means someone turned on the a/c.]

Lucy- Seems like this meeting came to an end. See you around, Shadow. (Quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek then crawled away)

Tysean- Wow, am I that famous in Royal Woods?

[Tysean started to feel cold so he followed Lucy a few vents down then went the opposite way which lead him where the noice got quiet by only 2 notches down. He looked through the vent to see green carpet and a familiar room, so he tried to open the vent which he fell out the vent duct and fell thud on his face, He then rolled over groaning holding his right arm.]

Tysean- Maybe I should just lay here

[Then a girl with a three stranded pony tail with a shirt that says number '1' on it, also wearing shorts and cleets came and tackled him.]

Girl- I got'em I got'em!

[Everyone else chanting "she's got him" "look she's got him" came over to see who she has; by the way that "Familiar room" Tysean saw was actually the living room they are in right now. Then there was Nikki following right behind them.]

Nikki- There you are

Tysean- Where the fk were you?! I thought you were in the bathroom!

Nikki- I thought you were talking to that b*stard on your watch

[There was a dramatic stare for at least 10 seconds which brought all the Loud sisters downstairs, especially Lisa.]

Tysean- Okay, how many Loud siblings you've already met?

Nikki- 4. What about you?

Tysean- 7, I actually started having fun with the twins (Points at Lana & Lola)

Nikki- Great. You took the time to look for me, having fun wit the terrible twosomes over there?

Lana & Lola- Hey!

Tysean- Speak for youself, (Grabs Nikki's hand), looks like you were having fun with her (Lori), to do anything, fingernail polish? You can't seem to keep it on yourself like you can't keep focused on lookin for me.

Nikki- I got distracted.

Tysean- Yeah, Me too. And I got Question Answered and tied bounded by that girl over there (Points at Lisa, who is now eye-wide pointing at herself), yeah I'm pointing at you! And having loads of fun with two of my favorite Louds who's ending first names happens to switch! (Points at Luna & Luan)

Nikki- What?

Tysean- Luna & Luan? Their names? Lu and Lu? A & N? N & A? The last two letters of their names are switched, duh! That's why they bunkin together!

[They never noticed that at all. But were fascinated by the fact he pointed that out... except Lisa who isn't surprised.]

Nikki- Okay, introduce to me who you met that I haven't met yet.

Tysean- Sure. Over there by the coffee table is twins Lana & Lola. Lola has the tiara, and Lana has her red cap. (Both twins waved at Nikki; Nikki waved back), Then over there you have the girl in the purple outfit, her name's Luna & next to her is her plaid skirt with her braces, that's Luan.

Luan- Nice to 'meat' you! Haha, get it? get it? [She had her hand caught in the turkey, as everyone groaned with her joke.]

Yellow Blonde (Lori)- Luan, Put the turkey back, Dad has to cook that later on today.

Luan- (Flat Tone), Alright. Be right 'back' haha get it now? (Walks backwards)

[Everyone groaned even more.]

Tysean- Okay, here's baby Lily (Picks her up as she reaches for his face) [Tysean put Lily close to his face and Lily sucks his cheek as if she's trying to get milk out of it but that was only a kiss], wow. so many Louds tryna kiss a Shadow today?

Nikki- (Walks over to Lily), Aww, she's such a cute little baby! (Plays with her a little)

Tysean- And this girl here, on the staircase is Lisa.

Lisa- Pleasure to meet you.

Nikki- Yeah, Pleasure to meet you too, I see you've met my brother

Lisa- Yeah, he's weird.

Tysean- (in Flat tone), thanks. (Walks to couch & sits down)

Nikki- Is that it?

Tysean- Oh, And I met Lucy! Where is she?

Nikki- Hold Up, I met Lucy!

[Suddenly they had an suspicion so Tysean walked over to the fireplace and screamed upward which brought her shaking out of the fireplace. She stopped herself from shaking.]

Lucy- (Flat tone), Ouch.

Tysean- Why didn't you tell me where my sister was?

Lucy- You didn't ask.

Tysean- Still it would have been great to know!

Lucy- Yeah, and you (At Nikki), He had my book of poems? You would have told me he picked it up, but you didn't.

Nikki- I swear, that honestly slipped my mind.

Tysean- Of course it did.

Nikki- You've got one more time to interrupt me!

[Everyone ooh'ed]

Tysean- Fine.

[Now, it was Nikki's turn to show Tysean who she met],

Nikki- This is Lori

Tysean- Aye Lori

Lori- (Scoffs) Psst.

Tysean- Wha?

Nikki- Oh, she's mad because you insulted me bout that nail polish talk.

Tysean- As if I was suppose to be aware about that sht?

[Tysean then spotted a light blonde with sunglasses on her head coming out of the kitchen with her smoothe.]

Tysean- (Coo's) And who is this?!

Nikki- This is Leni. But be aware, she's... one of a kind.

Tysean- I can tell. It is nice to meet you, girl

Leni- Eeek! You were Like so my favorite on the TV Show.

Tysean- H'yeah. hehe.

Leni- Can you do tricks?

[That there done ruined it for the both of them, he was unsure if she was talking to him about his gem power or a dog so he pressumed the introduction]

Tysean- Anybody else?

[Then the same girl with the number 1 jersey shirt tackled him], oww! dmn girl!

Nikki- And this is Lynn!

Tysean- Lynn who?

Lynn- Lynn Me! [Then instantly Lynn picks up his face and Lip kisses him which shocked everyone in the house including Luna, which was almost hard for her to keep her poster.]

Lynn- I always wanted to do that! [Tysean was stuck in a mouth of gape.]

Tysean- WHAT THE FK WAS THAT?!

Lynn- Gosh, you must be as dumb as Leni! [Lynn drops his face, which lets it hit the ground and moves away from him to go with the other siblings when someone opened the door. It turned out to be a kid with white hair and an orange collared shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and his two front teeth are sharp as if they were chipped. Then beside him was another kid who has glasses, stripped yellow and blue collared shirt, black pants, black shoes, and he has a black afro.]

Loud Sisters- Lincoln!

Lincoln- Hi guys what's going- (Gasped) The Spy Gems?

[Tysean & Nikki stood there froze in their thoughts for a sec after he said that.]

Nikki- No, we're just people who look just like them is all. [The loud sisters moaned during Nikki's explaination because they knew that wasn't true at all.]

Lincoln- But you're Nikki and He's Tysean.

Lana- (To Lola), See, I told you that's how you say his name

Lola- (To Lana), Is not!

Tysean- Don't start you two!

Lincoln- You two, this is Clyde.

Clyde- Nice to meet the both of you

Nikki- Yeah, same to you

[Clyde then spotted Lori and then freaked out in his nosebleeds robot moves going "Red Alert Red Alert Systems Shutting Down" Then fainting type sht. Luan, came back in the Living room.]

Luan- So, what did i miss?

Tysean- Well, you didn't miss nothing except Clyde making a total ass out of himself. (To Clyde), She's 17, leave her ass alone! wake yo ass up!

Nikki- (Lightly Pushed Tysean's shoulder), hey, leave him alone!

Tysean- Easy for you to say, you want him to fall in love with you?

Nikki- You wouldn't-

Tysean- Oh i will, don't even finish that sentence! you already know!

[Then the bickering went on and on, back and forth.]

Luna- Hmm, who do them two rascles remind us of? (All looking at the twins, who looks at each other)

[Lana & Lola didn't like it when they fight so as a result they walked up to Tysean & Nikki and yelled at them to stop fighting, which brought to their attention to stop. The two were shocked.]

Lana- We don't want you two to fight!

Lola- Yeah, you two love each other

[Tysean & Nikki knew that was true so they apologized and made up and Tysean even apologized to Lori about the mention of the nail polish. Which she barely spoke to him but she knows he's sorry.]

[The only next thing they wondered is why their parents hadn't seen them yet and suddenly the regretted that thought cuz here they are. Pink button up shirt, brown pants, green shirt with sewater over it, brown/gray pants and their faces are cut off the screen. Something told them they were talking amongst themselves because once they stopped, they were dead locked on the two as if they were intruders... well they are.]

Tysean- Dmn you, Becky.

Nikki- RUN!

Tysean- (Grabs Nikki), wait, where to?

Nikki- (Whispered), I'll go left, you go right, it always works back at home.

Tysean- (Whispers), Nice, lets do it! [As they do their plan, it failed because the parents blocked their paths, which made them stop in their tracks.

Dad- (Blocks Nikki)

Nikki- Oh, hehe. Hi I'm Nikki (Backs away slowly)

Mom- (Blocks Tysean)

Tysean- (Sings) I don't know your name but excuse me miss... BUT DAY-UMM YOU FINE & YOU HAVE A FINE ASS FACE!

Nikki- (Whispers Loudly), TYSEAN! (Pulls him back to her)

[The two parents were walking to them.]

Tysean- Look, It is hard to explain because we were sent here for something

Mom- Then why aren't you at a hotel then?

Tysean- You ask Becky, sht. why would I know?

Dad- (To Wife), Honey, I'm calling the police.

[The kids started shouting especally Lincoln. They explained they are their new friends and they even mentioned about how Tysean changed Lily and almost jumped on top of her, which caught attention of everybody in the room.]

Tysean- Whoa! Aye, (To Lana), you didn't even know that but thanks for telling it now that I'm fked.

Luan- But you didn't hurt her so you're lucky

Tysean- Lucky as Lucky with his charms.

[The siblings also mentioned about the nail polish wasted on top of Nikki, which now they knew it was their mom's nail polish.]

Mom- Lori, we told you & Lola to stay out of my make-up drawer

Lola- I did, it was all Lori.

[Lori blushed with embarrassment.]

Dad- Well, Lori, how would you like to pay for your mother's nail polish you have just wasted?

Tysean- (Steps Up) Aye, You must be Lynn. Named before your daughter over there? (Lynn), Why don't I go down to the mall with one of them and get another one?

[The dad was surprised after Tysean said his name.]

Lynn Sr.- How did you?

Tysean- I watch you guys in my dimension. So basically you guys are famous in our dimension too...

[With that Nikki looked at him with shock and anger so she pulled him in the kitchen],

Nikki- And You are?

Mom- Rita. Rita Loud

Nikki- Yeah, um will you just excuse us just a minute?

[Nikki went back in the kitchen and Pinned Tysean against the wall.]

Nikki- So that's how you knew everyone in here, You watch them?!

Tysean- Most of them, I don't know most of them

Nikki- Don't matter! How would you feel if we met few people we thought we knew but I only knew by heart, and I suddenly say "Ooops, I met them at a fashion show". You would think we both haven't met them before.

Tysean- I would feel betrayed I guess

Nikki- See, that's how I feel right now

Tysean- It's not like I met them personally

Nikki- Still It feels!

Tysean- You're right, I know you're right I'm sorry, Nikki.

Nikki- We're not only friends, we're brother and sister from another folk'er

Tysean- Folk'er? (Smirks)

Nikki- Yes, Folk'er. We tel each other everything. No more secrets.

Tysean- You think that's what we should tell them in there? Cuz i told my share of lies to a few kids that I really shouldn't so... I feel dirty as hell.

Nikki- We can tell them later because now that I think of it, I feel dirty too.

Tysean- Good. Whenever you're ready we can go back in there.

Nikki- (Breathes slowly) okay, lets go back in and start over

Tysean- We can always use this remote for the rewind button to replay this whole thing (Pulls out a remote from out of nowhere)

Nikki- (Pauses), I see why Luan likes you so much.

Tysean- (Sighs happily), Yeah.

Nikki- If i were you I'd wipe the grin off your face cuz we're going back in.

[As they went back in the living room, they had to re-introduce themselves... and they only told half the truth.]

Nikki- Hey, We're Nikki & Tysean Shadow... but we aren't Spy Gems even though we do have gems on us right now.

Tysean- Yeah, those are just props- (Nikki bumps Tysean), I mean these are just things we use for the shows.

[Some of the siblings were mad but it is only that they barely believed a word they said not being Spy Gems so technically, to the two, they felt like they had a sharp stick stabbed in their chests. They just lied through their teeth so they had to catch their breath. Then suddenly Lynn Jr. ran and lip kissed Tysean again.]

Tysean- Yo, Seriously, Again?!

Luna- Get off him, Mate he's mine!

Lynn Jr.- You don't decide who gets him!

Tysean- (Looks at Nikki), We're famous down here.

Nikki- (Grins), I can see that. [Before another fight can be broke out the father stepped in and stopped it.]

Lynn Sr.- HEY! That's it! Everyone step away from him!

[Guess what Lynn Jr. Did? Lip kissed him again]

Lynn Sr.- LYNN JR!

Lynn Jr.- What? He's chunky!

Tysean- What? Age difference please?

Lynn Jr.- I know you're 20 but c'mon, looks can be decieving if you know what i mean (Winks)

Tysean- So you're saying I gotta be some of yall's except Lori's Boyfriend for the rest of the day today? Including Lily's, which is not a problem since she's only 15 months old.

Lynn Jr.- I guess you can say that.

Tysean- I guess if your in the opposite dimension this is gonna happen to you, Nikki

Nikki- I doubt it.

Tysean- Wanna see?

Nikki- Fine. But I ain't gonna warn you if the brothers run to you.

[Tysean walks from Lynn Jr. and to Lynn Sr.]

Tysean- (To Lynn Sr.), Hey, why don't I go to the mall and get the nail polish for your wife, (To Kids), your mother, (To Lynn Sr.), I can just take light blonde over there to go with me.

Light Blonde- Eeekk! I get to go to the mall with the star!

Lynn Sr.- Hmm, Leni? I don't know

Tysean- You don't have to, cuz i'm already on it. C'mon Leni!

Lori- Here, you may need this [Lori walked over and gave Tysean the empty nail polish bottle.]

Tysean- Thank you Lori. (To Leni), now let's get out of here before that polish smell aggravates my nose... (Walks to front door with Leni as she follows), I don't see how the fk Jasper can smell sht when her nose is a got-dmn gem after all!

Leni- Who's Jasper?

Tysean- She's an homeworld gem, made in the Beta Kindergarden.

Leni- Oooh, like in school?

Tysean- Nope, place, not school and you know what else?

Leni- No what?

Tysean- She's also my ex-girlfriend.

[Everyone except Nikki gasped, since she was with him to know about it already.]

Nikki- Homeworld Gems are bad that's why we were sent-

[Nikki was stopped by Tysean and she noticed her mistake], -sent to tell all of you.

Tysean- -And to get your mother's nail polish from the mall, c'mon, Leni-

Lincoln- Wait, you don't even know where the mall is

Tysean- That's why I have Leni

Voice- Bad Idea!

Tysean- Why not it's a good Idea!

Lori- Check this out, (walks to Leni) sing this, (hands her a blank sheet of paper

Leni- But there is nothing on it.

Tysean- Gimmie that! (Writes something on the paper), now sing this.

Leni- Oh goodie!

 _Leni: This This This This This ThiThis This This This This This Thiss This!_

[Tysean & Lori paused.]

Lori- (Whispers to Tysean), What did you write?

Tysean- (Whispers to Lori), You hair smells great

Lori- Aww u like Leni?

Tysean- Shhh! (Whispers), i LIKE Luna!

Lori- Oh. Just know, If you break any of their hearts, Lynn (Jr.) & I are gonna break your face

Tysean- Not gonna happen... Fast & Furious 1 reference!

Lincoln- So, how are you gonna get to the mall?

Tysean- Well, there's one way...

Lynn Sr.- You're taking the van?

Tysean- Hell No! I'm taking Glitch!

Lola- Who's Glitch?

Nikki- (Sighs), basically it is a mix of the 2 types of cars cross over into one. So, it is a 2016 hellcat SRT Dodge charger that crosses is other old car the CCX but it crosses with the CCXF. Four doors, has top speed like a regular Koenigsegg.

[The only 2 things that Tysean & Nikki didn't mention about Glitch is that Glitch is magical, like gem power magical & that she can talk, she has a british accent like Garnet.]

Tysean- That's right and to summond her...

Rita- Oh, we were just getting to that.

Lynn Sr.- So, where is this "Glitch"?

Tysean- Right here. (SHOUTS) GLITCH!

[Just then a shiny four door spoiler back shiny white glossy pearl colored car showed up out of nowhere. Everyone was amazed... including Lisa.

[Tysean went and walked in front of the car and knocked gently on top of Glitch's headlight.]

Tysean- (Whispers), Glitch, wake up

Glitch- (Moans), what? (Perks up), Wait... where am I?

Tysean- Don't worry you're wit me

Glitch- I can see that, what I can't see is what is this place?

Tysean- (Whispers), Glitch keep your voice down. We're in Royal Woods with the Louds and we're just about to go to the mall. Now will you please be a dear and not talk unless your being spoken to, as a GPS?

Glitch- I don't know.

[Before we go further, Debodicious, is his old car, she evolved over the years and being a CCX was the last thing she evolved to before he lost her in the great avalanche. But things have happened, when they were with the P-Pals (PTV PARK; PBS KIDS 1993), and Steven's gang, GTA 5, Hellcat 2016 SRT, he originally named her Cat. Then, Chrome, then with series of events he finally named her Glitch, due to her always glitching in the game. Yes, they've been in the game before. He owns almost every house in both areas, San Andreas & The Map of GTA 5, Los Santos. Most of the houses & the mansion is in his virtual room, inside his virtual dome. There's a door that leads to his virtual room like in PTV Park, where you just go inside a building and there it is, the virtual room. It is simply just a real verison of him being in his old neighborhood. The only difference is, rarely nobody is there. All the places they lead to? Nowhere but the gas station, the other gas station, the funny looking trees he is so scared of living by, in fact they are everywhere to be exact but that's besides the point. The funny looking trees were planted all around the helicopter pad in his mansion (TJ SAN ANDREAS). 2 funny looking trees, we can get into this later, maybe in another episode but we got to get into the action here.]

Tysean- Look, Becky said that-

Glitch- Becky? What was Becky doing down here?!

Tysean- I dont know but we're tryna figure that out, now what I just said, can you talk through radio or GPS? We don't want them thinking that we're magical or some sht cuz Becky said we can't blow our cover.

Glitch- Okay, they're several things wrong here

Tysean- Name'em.

Glitch- For one, Becky shouldn't even be down here.

Tysean- Yeah, they're had to be a reason to that (At Nikki), NIKKI, COME HERE PLEASE?

[Nikki ran to him and Glitch and asked what was going on and why haven't the left yet.]

Glitch- The next thing is, they know us, so basically, we can't lie to them

[Tysean & Nikki looked at each other in a crazy faced expression and then Glitch started oohinh]

Glitch- Wait a minute, you did lie to them didn't you?

Nikki- Does a little white lie count?

Glitch- Oooh! [Glitch almost caught the attention of all the Loud family around them]

Tysean- Hey, Glitch, Shut the fk up! You're a GPS! (Looks at the Louds), Just checking for tire pressure... oil, whatever. (Turns back to Glitch), Anything else?

Glitch- Well, they're gonna know eventually so why lie to them

Nikki- They'll hate us later but we both agreed (Both nodded), to tell them the truth later on today... or tomorrow.

Glitch- Okay, but just one more thing?

Tysean- Okay what?

Glitch- Why haven't they noticed me?

[Tysean & Nikki bowed their heads down and then looked at Glitch.]

Tysean- Cuz either way you see it you're a pain in the ass. [Tysean Bangs her front bumper which made an alarming alarm sound but it only lasted for 5 seconds], so, we ready?

Glitch- (Whispers) Wait

Tysean- (Turns to Glitch), WHAT NOW?!

Glitch- We don't know our way around Royal Woods and we don't know where the mall is, so why can't light blondey with the glasses show us where to go?

Tysean- Oh, (At Leni), LENI! [Leni runs to Tysean and Glitch.]

Leni- Oooh, is this Glitch? She's my favorite car!

[That almost made Tysean & Glitch jealous, because Tysean still miss Debodicious, but it is at his dome. He gave it to Nikki after him, her and their friends fixed her up after finding it at the bottom of the big trench where the avalenche was.]

Tysean- Yeah, (to Glitch), hey, check this out, (To Leni), We should speak Leni!

Leni- What? I knew we had a country named after me!

[3 Second Silence]

Tysean- See?

Glitch- (Frozed for a solid 10 seconds) What the-

Tysean- Exactly

Glitch- Well, why don't you take big glasses over there?

Tysean- (Sees Lisa over there sitting on the steps, arms folded etc...) Lisa? I don't think she-

Glitch- Do you wanna go to the Mall or not?

Tysean- (Stands and thinks for a second), dmn Glitch, you stay tryna irritate me!

Glitch- That's what I'm here for.

Tysean- (Sighs Heavily), Lisa! C'mon you're showing us how to get to the dmn mall! [Lisa hopped off the steps and walked to the Glitch and hopped inside], Nikki, I'll be right back.

[The siblings were arguing on why Nikki & Tysean couldn't stay here, Rita said no, but the kids finally got them to change their minds. As soon as Tysean turned the keys, the dad ran up to them.]

Lynn Sr.- Hold it! (Tysean turned the keys to off), If you two are going to stay here, we all need to set a couple of ground rules.

Lynn Sr.- 1. You each have your own weight to pull around here.

Nikki- (Raises her hand), Um, Mr. Loud? We won't be actually staying here for long. (Everyone groaned then "Why" came after), Because... [Here it is, the "Little white lie"], it's complicated.

Lynn Sr.- It's alright. We now have new rules: As long as These two people are in our care in this house, they are now our guests, if any of you must to mistreat them in any way, gurantee yourself grounded and won't be going to this years annual trip to the water park that is 6 months away.

Tysean- (To Self), Wow. (At Lynn Sr.), Don't worry, Mr. Loud, you don't have to worry about anyone being mean to anybody here. [Then Mr. Loud got closer to Tysean's face.]

Lynn Sr.- Are you sure about that, Son?

[That meant, he has his eyes on him because he bet he knows him too, which falls under the word "Troublemaker a lot by a lot of parents watching him."]

Tysean- Yeah, I mean, HEY! Are you calling me a troublemaker!

Lynn Sr.- That's right. And if you dare threaten anyone in this house I WILL call the police.

[That scared Tysean to humiliation because that has happened only once and they have seen the tape on that before.]

Tysean- (Takes deep breath), Okay.

Lynn Sr.- Nikki, Get over here!

Nikki- Okay. (Stands next to Glitch as the both of them (Tysean & Nikki), look at him as Rita walked up to her husband)

Lynn Sr.- I will be watching your every move. I don't like you, especially you (Points at Tysean; Tysean pouts), I don't trust you, especially you (Points at Tysean; Tysean pouts with a heavy moan), and most importantly, I despise you-

Tysean- Especially me?

Rita- No, I despise her (Points At Nikki)

Nikki- Hey, What did I do?!

[It was a first for Tysean to see Nikki called out by a parent for once, he didn't enjoy it as he thought he did but he kept his poster. Rita mentioned about the time Nikki done something that was unforgivable (In their adventures).]

Lynn Sr.- But yeah, mostly you (Points at Tysean)

Tysean- So basically, the bottom line is that you truly deeply hate and/or despise our guts!

[The Parents agreed.]

Lynn Sr.- (Looks at their kids and looks back at them), The kids sure do like you guys so we will give you, one chance.

Tysean- Don't worry, we won't fk it up.

Rita- and, we do, have a no swearing policy in this house

Tysean- I can't promise what I keep doing.

[Rita sighed and step back next to her husband.]

Lynn Sr.- Okay you two, We'll be on you, Like a shadow. [With that Tysean & Nikki giggled], You think this is funny?

Nikki- It's amusing... (both now bursts out laughing)

Lynn Sr.- What's so funny?!

Tysean- Good One, Lynn, our last name is Shadow, so... nice pun!

Luan- I agree, Dad!

Lynn Sr.- (Sighs Heavily) Honey, I think they're missing the point. [With that, the both of them walked away.]

Tysean- (Nikki leans to Tysean), Nice family

Nikki- (Nods), Hmm hmm.

[Tysean then drove away with the tires screeching as he, Leni & Lisa are off to the mall.]

[NEXT SCENE: SPACE]

[Somewhere in dark oblivion space in our dimension...]

Dark Woman Voice- So, they're where...

Caller: Royal Woods

Dark Woman Voice- Good To know, have some goons ready & power up the gems, make sure all of them are charged. We'll give them a warm welcome before their doom. (Hangs up the calling device)

[She turns around in her chair and there was a yellow glow in it and there she was, Yellow Diamond.]

Yellow Diamond- I will get what I want, because I always get what I want. And as long as those two spies are in my presence, I will never shatter the crystal gems, or get what I'm setting up in the planning phase done... so,

Imma destroy them first, and as soon as I get rid of them and their pesky little spy friends too, I should be fine to kill the planet earth in all dimensions, and shatter the Crystal Gems too.

Prepare yourselves you two... (Giggles a little), hmm hm-hm-hm. You're going to need it. (Laughs histerically).

COMING SOON: CHAPTER 2

Dear Viewers,

I appreciate yalls suggestions. To tell you the truth, i am sorry that im confusing yall with these script shts. It is like an episode type thing so instead of so many quotes and sht, i indent and do my best to make it not-confusing. Im the lazy type so i make it easy to do this kind of writing style. I transcript my stories into that kind of thing. But im still thinkin bout what yall said and imma work into the plot a bit more cuz the plot mainly states that Tysean and Nikki are sent to Royal Woods to avoid getting destroyed by Yellow Diamond so they meet the Loud Family and hang out with them, even though they are still keeping eye on fighting crime and stuff like that. Hope you like the stuff tho.

Sincerely, SilvahBittah01


End file.
